


Bruised Pride

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino suffers the consequences of a bad decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Pride

Dino hissed as his back hit the wall of the shower. He was nothing but a collection of bruises. It would teach him not to pick a fight in a bar full of oil rig workers.

He despised Venezuela.

“Baby,” was murmured in his ear.

“Fuck off!”

“Not today, mate.”

“Is it too much to ask to be left alone?” Dino snarled his quicksilver temper barely in check.

“Dino?”

“Please, Ter.”

Terry nodded. He rarely heard his lover beg, so he left him alone.

Dino slumped against the wall and allowed the tears of pain to mingle with the water.

fin


End file.
